


Dmmd Drabble

by bentomasiskey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Ask on tumblr, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentomasiskey/pseuds/bentomasiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spooky-melomaniac asked:<br/>NoiAo + any kind of BDSM?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dmmd Drabble

Aoba shifted nervously as he hears the front door of the apartment open. He can hear Noiz shuffling around, probably looking for him.

“Aoba, are you ok? Why did you message me saying ‘come home quickly’?”

Aoba wants to call out to Noiz but a big, red gag restricts his jaw movement and makes him ache. Soon, Noiz gets to their bedroom door and opens it, still in his suit, looking very worried. As soon as he sees Aoba though, his eyebrows skyrocket up and he appears to be lost for words. Aoba goes bright red, squirming underneath Noiz’s surprised gaze.

“Aoba…” Noiz moves closer toward Aoba, taking in his bunny ears, lacy green light green panties and gag. Noiz’s gaze shifts to Aoba’s arms; tied to the cast iron bed head. A surprising feat leaving Noiz wondering how he tied himself up.

A seemingly irritated grunt forces his attention back to a very flushed Aoba. Noiz has to take a moment to watch him squirming with a flagging erection, silently begging Noiz to touch him. Aoba makes another noise and Noiz is unbuckling his belt and toeing his shoes off. He almost takes off his pants before moving his hands away, towards Aoba.

“Should I keep them on?”

Aoba glares at him but relents a minute nod and looking away. Noiz grins and kneels on the bed, running a hand down Aoba’s exposed chest, eliciting a whimper of clear want. Noiz teasingly brushes his hand over Aoba’s cock through his panties, enough for Aoba to need more but not enough for him to get any relief. Aoba’s thighs clamp shut on reflex when Noiz’s hand strays between them, lovingly touching the soft skin, still bruised from the night before. Aoba relaxes and Noiz gently spreads his long legs, exposing a dark green vibrator showing through the lace.

“Prepared without me? Shame.” Noiz murmurs as he slides the panties down and off of Aoba, allowing the vibrator to slowly slip out. The mere view of a trembling Aoba makes his pants far too tight, the muffled moans coming from Aoba’s gagged mouth and slight tears at his eyes from his mouth stretching for far too long doing nothing to help.


End file.
